A McFly love story
by Rox1108
Summary: Holly and Hayley are twins, bfs, and partners in crime. It's their senior year, even if they are turning 17... they're some sort of "geniouses", and 4 guys enter their school. Pranks come and go but, will love come at the end? mainly DougiexOc HarryxOc
1. Infooo

**A\N: Hey everyone!!! I'm back! Lol I'm starting this new fanfic and before anything I would like to thank my friends Ana, Paulina and Nicole because I know they'll be reading this story or I'll throw cutting hazards to them XD luv ya guys!!! You I'm serious about June… lol! Now back to the story I'm posting here my characters' info… dunno what's gonna happen in the story so if there appears another character I'll add his\her info before the chapter… **

**CHARACTER'S INFO**

**Holly Lawrence: **

**Age:**16 about to turn 17. Eight minutes older than Hayley.

**Birthday: **October 1, 1992

**Likes:**Chocolates, Mcfly, travelling, reading, photography, playing her guitar, go hyper and sing like crazy, writing, order (she has got a totally clean, bright, HEALTHY room)

**Dislikes:**Disorder, tuna fish, hypocrite people, traffic, metal music, Chihuahua dogs (A\N: Rat-alien-dogs! I'm sorry if u like them… I just don't… XD )

**Dream job:**Architect

**Looks: **Holly has got light brown hair that falls in soft waves until her elbows and front bangs, she has got chocolate brown eyes (always with black eyeliner), and pouty lips. She is thin and shorter than her sister (still they are both short… 1,53- 1,55 m. sorry, I don't work with inches… lol). They both are white skinned and it's difficult for them to get a tan. She loves soft coloured clothes especially baby pink, skirts, blouses, skinny jeans…

**Hayley Lawrence:**

**Age:**16 about to turn 17. Eight minutes younger than Holly.

**Birthday:**October 1, 1992

**Likes:**Sour gummy worms, Mcfly, pizza, drawing (all day long), painting, loud music, disorder (leave my disorder alone! If you organize something I can't find it!!!) play bass, her pet Eloise (a snake XD) coffee-addict, go all hyper with Holly…

**Dislikes:**Order (nooo!!! It's too organized! It kills meee *gasps and then faints dramatically* lol!) The Jonas Brothers (A\N: I'm sorry if u like them) school, math, physics, biology, chemistry, Dora "the toad" (heartless math teacher)

**Dream job:**Famous fashion designer

**Looks: **Hayley looks like exactly like her sister except that she wears her hair it in a choppy bob with a side bang. Also she sometimes uses her lip ring (bottom lip, left side) and as her sister she wears eyeliner. She uses British styled clothes (hope ya know what I'm talking about! lol) bright colored shirts (reds, bright blues, greens, yellows, oranges…) skinny- boot cut jeans...


	2. Partners in crime

**A/N:**** 1.- To the ones who have been waiting this… ta da!!! Here is the first chapter… finally got sometime to type it.**

**2.- ****And to the ones who had read the story on paper: I changed it!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH it's nothing how you read it!!!… It's just that I had this idea stucked in my mind and nothing seemed to take it out so, here it is. XD**

**3.- Happy 16th B-day Pauli!!!!!!! U r so old now… lol!!! As I promised yesterday here's the chappy!**

**Anything in**_** italic**_** are thoughts**

**Chapter 1!**

**Partners in crime**

**Hayley's POV**

"Now all you have to do is to do a knot over there and Voila! Prank's done" My twin sister Holly instructed. We were planning a massive prank on Jake, my ex. He had cheated on me with the cheerleader's captain, Brittany, a seriously dumb girl. Anyways nobody should EVER mess with any of us coz they would get it nasty.

"Got it" Tomorrow at lunch, every soul at school would see Jake dressed as a Barbie in a gigantic picture. No photoshop! He actually dressed like that once when we were dating as a joke and I took a picture (who would say it would have a use?)

"Now go… go!" she urged me. We were at the school's cafeteria, the place our mischief would take place. It was always like this: anytime we pulled a prank on somebody it was always Holly the one who planned and I was the one who made it happen. She was like the mastermind behind the crime. She is the calmed one, I 'm the hyper one even tho she gets hyper sometimes too. She's the sweet, I'm the rocker. She's the future architect, I'm the future fashion designer. Even if we are different she is my best friend and my partner in crime. Yeah you got it… In school we are like the Weasley twins of the Harry Potter series.

I took the ladder we had found on the janitor's closet, some rope and started to climb it. I did as she told me and in two minutes everything was ready to place the picture. Holly passed to me the rolled up piece of paper that would unroll when it was time by just pulling the right rope.

As I finished my work I climbed down the ladder and picked our stuff up. We returned the ladder to its place and sneaked out in silence. All the way up to our house we were stifling our laughter. We went in quietly trying not to wake our parents up… they would be surely mad if they knew we had sneaked out at 3 am. We went to our respective rooms after wishing good night to the other one. I changed my clothes into a Blink 182 loose shirt and a pair of shorts and plopped down my bed thinking of how I'm gonna miss this days when we go to college.

"At least we have got one more year to go!..." I thought as sleep took over me.

I woke up the next morning feeling some weight on my tummy. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Eloise there curled up as some sort of ball. For the ones who don't know, Eloise is my pet snake (which Holly hates I must add).

"Hey Elo!" I said with the voice people usually uses while talking to a little kid. "How are you today my wittle pwincess?!"

I wrapped her around my neck and went to the kitchen. I grabbed my fave 'Thing 2' mug and went to the fridge.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy milk come to me!!!" I mentally sang. Yeah I do that sometimes. I saw a note on its door so I started reading it. It said:

Good morning girls! Or I must say Hayley because I'm sure your sister is taking a shower while you are looking for your milk… _yes… mom knows us that much_ Anyways, just wanted to tell you that we were called in an emergency… It seems like a boy thought it would be fun to jump the stairs on a skate. They said something about him landing on hid face. You hear it? No stairs for you lady! Gotta go

Love

Mum and Dad

I love to skate and she always reminds me to be careful because all of her patients… It's not like I know how to do so many tricks and I'm not stupid to jump a long stair on my skate. Yes, our parents are doctors, and really good ones too! I smiled to myself and went to the kitchen's table and started sipping my chocolate milk. I heard the water in our bathroom stop running and a few minutes later I saw my sister going of her room with a towel wrapped on he head already dressed up.

"Good morning Hayls!" she said smiling opening the fridge "Where's mom and dad?" I looked up from my milk and simply said

"Hospital, emergency, skate…" and then continued sipping on the milk.

"Ouch…" she said smiling "So!... You ready for the big day?!"

"Yes!!!!!" I was so sleepy that I had forgotten of our prank "Better go get ready… don't wanna miss it"

I simply dressed on a gray t-shirt with silver designs, purple boot-cut skinny jeans and my converse. I left my hair down as always with a tiny purple bow on one side.

I grabbed my skate and went out with my Holly. I waited for her to take her bike and we rolled down to school.

The morning went smoothly and I couldn't wait to see Jakes face at lunch. The last period before lunch ended and I ran outside the class. I met with Holly just outside the cafeteria and we entered with everybody.

"Ready to do this?" she asked

"Let's go!!!" I said and pulled her over to a table close to where the picture was.

We waited until everybody was in the room and we grabbed a mic we had brought here yesterday.

"Attention please!" we said and half of the room silenced "We said ATTENTION PLEASE" and the room got quiet as a graveyard.

"Thankyou!..." Holly said an I continued "Lawrence productions are proud to present…" and we pulled the rope "Our new product! Barbie's new edition: Jake!!!"

The whole room erupted into roars of laughter and cheers, and Jake was looking greenish.

There it was: I gigantic picture of the school's most priced football player, dressed as a Barbie and on a corner it read on red lipstick 'Have a good life! Love H&H' that was our signature… In every crime scene we left a mark. The principal didn't even bother anymore on punishing us since it was useless.

After every prank, our locker would be full of notes where mostly read 'great job' or 'u guys crack me up' and so on.

"Definitely one of our best" I said beaming to my sister.


End file.
